


Problem

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 4





	Problem

事情就这么发生了。  
  
天道抽出嘴里的香烟，吐出一个烟圈，白雾在他的眼前停留了一会儿很快消去，他重复着这个动作，直到长条状的物体还剩下三分之一的时候，扔进了马桶里，连带着一点烟灰冲进了下水道里。  
  
他从洗手间里走出来，加贺美以一种别扭的姿势躺在床上，那是因为是天道把他抱上床的。他们的性事一如既往地激烈，而加贺美的体力丝毫没有长进。  
  
他坐在床边，用手挑起加贺美的一小撮头发，揉捻了一会儿，放下，对方没有给他任何反应。在疲惫过后很难有什么把他叫起来，特别是现在距离他们之前的交缠不过过去了一小时，他的身心无疑处在最放松的状态。  
  
天道的手往下移动了一些距离，撩开背心的左肩带，薄薄的衣料下面各式的痕迹可算得上的精彩纷呈，就跟天道身上的一样。这还不算什么，记得有一次因为自己的一时兴起，他们就在外面的厕所里干了起来，因为不能出声，天道肩上的咬痕过了快两个月才消散。意外获得的是，那段时间里他们再次赤裸相见的时候，加贺美讨好似的用舌尖描绘那个伤口，就像野兽之间互相安慰的行径。或者这又是另一种挑逗的方式。不管出于何种目的，加贺美的确成功了。  
  
不仅如此，他们每一次做爱的场景天道都记得非常清楚。包括他们第一次的时候。那一次是前所未有的温柔，没有任何刻意的挑拨和恨不得让对方死在彼此身体里的野蛮。他们之后的所有陋习都没在那个晚上表现出来。  
  
就跟之后的一样，天道先动的手。简单粗暴地把加贺美扔上床之后他开始咬着他的脖颈，同时用右手解开了他的皮带，抚上尚未抬头的性器。加贺美的反抗非常激烈，但在天道极富技巧的触碰下也只剩的抓着他的肩头喘气的份。  
  
然后天道低下头，给他口交。加贺美的声音快达到了尖叫的程度，让天道觉得太刺耳了，他狠狠地掐了一把加贺美的大腿根，在上面留下一道红指印，对方才把那些乱叫咽进喉咙里。在天道舔弄他的柱身的时候，加贺美捂住了自己的嘴，脸涨的通红。天道把整个性器含进口腔里，给他来了一次深喉后没过多久，他就射在了天道的手上，身体的反应青涩无比。  
  
高潮之后加贺美的眼神有些涣散，手也不自觉地垂下，靠在墙壁上急促地呼吸着。他大概是以为这就结束了。当天道借着他自己射出来的液体进一步入侵着他的身体的时候，加贺美抬起头，难以置信地看着天道，从那片黑色里，天道看到了自己浮出了一个笑容。  
  
之后扩张所用的时间比前戏还长，他耐心地用手指一点一点地探进未被开发过的后穴之中，先是两只手指，然后三只，四只，加贺美除了咬着牙忍耐痛苦，什么也做不了。在天道都快要忍不住的时候，加贺美的腿轻轻地蹭了一下天道的腰部，从他的表情来看，他根本没意识到自己做了什么。  
  
抽离了自己的手指后，他把自己的勃起抵在了穴口之前，前端能感受到那里的收缩。天道用手捧起加贺美的脸，残余的一些白浊蹭到了他的脸上，他能看出他的眼神在问着他为什么，但却没有说出来，即使他有这个能力。他凑过头去，想要连同对方的口腔一起占有，加贺美却闭着眼睛偏过了头。天道的笑容僵在了脸上。  
  
他选择抬起加贺美的双腿，一下把全部埋进了加贺美的身体里，虽然后穴已经被充分开发，突如其来的刺入还是让双方都感到一阵火辣辣的痛。加贺美作为承受的一方颤抖着全身，张着嘴，连喘息都发不出，安静地叫喊着。天道想停下来留给彼此一个适应期，隐忍过久的身体却自发地抽动着，贪婪地索取对方内部的高温。为了追求更多的快感，天道快把加贺美的双腿折到了一个不可能的弧度，听着他的吃痛声，天道只是咬着他的耳朵，以求更高音调的呼唤。  
  
最后加贺美喊着他的名字，两人一起攀上了顶峰。那也是唯一一次，天道射在了加贺美的身体里。代价是加贺美发了一个星期的烧。  
  
他掀开被子，拉起加贺美的左手腕，内侧有一道三厘米左右的疤痕，这是加贺美全身上下最敏感的地方，他偶然之间发现的。轻轻地吻着那道凸起，天道看着加贺美皱着眉，紧闭的双唇打开了一丝缝隙，隐隐可以窥见红色的舌尖，那里面是天道唯一没有掠夺过的领地。  
  
他压下上半身，伏在加贺美身上，停在他上空一厘米不到的地方。他们是如此地接近对方，近到能够交换呼吸间的气流。  
  
  
他当然不爱加贺美。  
  
但天道仍然想得到他的一切。  
  
  
End.  
  
  



End file.
